King's Legend Episode 3: The Scientist
by Monty Mason
Summary: Now Lygartts' free must travel around the torn apart world to gather worthy allies and overthrow the dictator Galatrix and free his mother. Though his first stop reveals a very unexpected ally.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the first one so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the first and second one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script by: Monty Mason

King's Legend

The camera can be seen zooming in on where the King is sitting on his throne in the King's hall where there are other Biocs walking and running around with quite a bit of noise in the hall of the mess. The camera finishes zooming on Galatrix where he then says, "Lygartts...just try running." And Lygartts can be seen on the back of a vehicle covered in an overall clothing travelling.

Opening occurs.

Episode 3: The Scientist

Lygartts is seen getting off the truck leaving the overall clock clothing behind on the truck. The truck drives away; Lygartts is seen looking around where he has been left off. A desolate area with very few Biocs present, then Lygartts starts walking and the camera then shows a first person view of someone as if they are following Lygartts around. Lygartts suddenly stops and the first person view Bioc suddenly runs and hides through first person view. The first person view Bioc is seen looking back at the area at which Lygartts was as he not there any longer and then steps out of hiding. Suddenly a voice from behind comes, "Is stalking a hobby of yours?" and suddenly the camera spins around showing Lygartts to be present behind the Bioc. The camera now shows the Bioc which was following Lygartts who is now backing away slowly with his arms up in front of him in a scared defensive manner.

Lygartts: Don't worry...I won't hurt you, But why were you following me?

Bioc: Umm...because of your shiny armor? Heh heh?

Lygartts: …

Bioc: Not buying it…but shiny…

Lygartts: Looks like I got a loony on my hands here.

Bioc: Oi! I'm no crazy Bioc!

Lygartts: Funny…and here I thought normal Biocs won't stalk others for "shiny armor".

Bioc: Um…then because your armor is a legend.

Lygartts: What?

Bioc: It's the King's armor. The armor of the Kings before Galatrox.

Lygartts: So this is some royal armor?

Bioc: Yeah…by the way, I'm Wheeliz, some think of me as a mad scientist but I think I'm just like any other scientist you get what I mean?

Lygartts: Um…sure? Anyways you said you were a scientist?

Wheeliz: Yup.

Lygartts: Do you specialize in weapons?

Wheeliz: It's not exactly my specialty but I do have a few in storage right now.

Lygartts: Can you show them to me?

Wheeliz: Sure…

Lygartts: Don't worry…I only need a weapon and a shield. I won't take anything else and pay whatever price it is you want. Alright?

Wheeliz: Sure.

Lygartts: Then lead the way.

Wheeliz begins to walk and Lygartts then follows walking out of the camera's focus.

A weapon storage room can be seen and Lygartts is seen standing by them. He picks up a sword and studies it for a moment.

Lygartts: Excellent.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Lygartts's mother can be seen hanging with her hands tied from a distance. The Jail Attendant can be seen walking towards her and then says, "Wake up! King Galatrix approaches". She raises her head a bit, her vision is blurry (first person view) and then clears up. Galatrix is seen walking toward her and then stops signalling the Jail Attendant to come to him.

Galatrix: Bring me something to get up to her.

Jail Attendant: Yes my lord.

The Jail Attendant brings around a platform raiser and then gets off letting Galatrix on. Galatrix raises himself up to Lygartts's mother's height.

Galatrix: (While touching her) I hope they have been feeding you properly my dear. After all, without you, my existence is nearly impossible.

Mother: …

Galatrix: Still not willing to talk? Hmph…you're just like your pathetic excuse for a son! The only thing you two are good for is to sustain my wealthy life.

Mother: …

Galatrix: Then let me do the honour of having some of that delicious blood.

Mother: …

Galatrix: You really are dead in the soul aren't you? Well then…

Galatrix suddenly goes for her neck and drinks some blood (Not directly shown on camera). Galatrix soon finishes after a few moments.

Galatrix: Hmm…your blood quality seems to have gone down a bit. I will have a word with the attendant.

The mother slightly raises her head and puts it back down.

Galatrix: Accept it my dear, no one will come to save. Not your blood relatives, and certainly not that son of yours. Get used to me…you and I will be together for a long while.

Galatrix moves away, lowering the platform. Galatrix walks off the platform and signals the attendant to follow him. The camera is now seen focusing on the ground and the Jail Attendant is seen getting knocked down on it.

Galatrix: You fool! Do you know how important she is to my survival?

Jail Attendant: Forgive me my lord…

Galatrix: The next time something like this happens, I will make sure to have your head.

Jail Attendant: Yes my lord…thank you my lord.

Galatrix then walks away leaving the Jail Attendant on the ground in fear and then the camera switches to Lygartts in the weapons storage room.

Lygartts: Do you have any shields?

Wheeliz: I do have some over there (pointing towards the general shield storage area).

Lygartts walks over to the shield area and picks one up when suddenly a distant voice says, "Yo crazy Wheely!"

Wheeliz: Oh no…they are here again!

Lygartts: Friends of yours?

Wheeliz: Of course not! More like bullies. They come to my shop and threaten me with violence into letting them take some of my weapons.

Distant Voice: Yo Wheely! Step out here you shrunken little pip squeak.

Wheeliz: Oh no…hey! Hey! You said your name was Lygartts right?

Lygartts: Yea.

Wheeliz: Then please get rid of them for me.

Lygartts: You want me to clean up your messes?

Wheeliz: You said you would do anything if I gave you weapons and shields right?

Lygartts: I did.

Wheeliz: Then this is what I want as the price, please do it! Then any weapon and shield you choose after this is yours, free of charge!

Lygartts: Now that's an enticing deal indeed.

Lygartts walks out of the weapon storage area with weapons in both hands. He walks out seeing four biocs standing looking at Lygartts.

Bioc Leader: Yo man! What is this? Where is Wheely?

Lygartts: Think you guys can leave and never come back?

Bioc Leader: Ha hah ah, "leave and never come" back he says boys. Why don't we show him why other biocs don't mess with us hm? Go! Attack him!

The three Biocs other than the leader moves forward to attack Lygartts, one then suddenly attacks and is cut off by Lygartts new sword. That Bioc falls to the floor and the other start to back away.

Bioc Leader: Yo! That ain't cool! You two keep on killin'!

The other two then start to head towards Lygartts. One starts to go at a faster speed when suddenly Lygartts swings his sword around knocking downs the faster Bioc while the other one then engages in for an attack. He swings and Lygartts blocks it with his sword and then swings the other one to strike the Bioc gang member. The Bioc falls on to the ground and Lygartts turns to look at the leader. The leader is seen backing away and then turns to run. Lygartts pursues and as he is running he suddenly slows and swings his sword while saying, "Stop!" and suddenly lightening comes out of the sword striking the leader. The Bioc leader is then seen crawling around the ground and Lygartts walks over to him. Lygartts then points his sword at him and says, "Any last words?" The leader is still crawling.

Lygartts: No then…

Lygartts swings his sword very little and lightening comes out striking the leader. Wheeliz is seen coming out and walking around the bodies very carefully. Lygartts notices him and turns his head a bit towards his back.

Lygartts: Mind telling me what all that was about?

Wheeliz: Well that was the power of an element user.

Lygartts: And what differentiates them from normal Biocs exactly?

Wheeliz: The simple fact they can use elemental powers like you did through the effective use of magic.

Lygartts: Shouldn't all Biocs be able to do this?

Wheeliz: Only the one's of the oldest Bioc families contain these sorts of magical abilities, no one knows how they exactly go them though.

Lygartts: Right…Well I've paid off my debt to you for these weapons.

Wheeliz: Yea, so what will you be doing now?

Lygartts: I'm going to be traveling to the land of fire.

Wheeliz: Land of fire, why there?

Lygartts: To go and personally greet someone. Someone very influential, trust worthy and helpful (Lygartts starts walking forward) …And thanks for everything you've done for me.

Wheeliz: You're always welcomed back here!

Lygartts: Thanks, but I doubt I will be returning soon…my long journey begins.

Lygartts then walks away leaving Wheeliz behind and the screen fades out.

Credits roll on.


End file.
